Trouble
by Marie Pattin
Summary: When Emmett and Edward ask Bella to participate in one of their infamous pranks, things take a turn for the worst...or better, depending on how you look at it. AH Rated M for lemon. Written for Countdown to April Fool's Day.


_**Trouble**_

"Hey Eddie," Emmett's loud voice came from my doorway. "Wanna do something fun,"

"No," I grunted, annoyed. I was picking away at my guitar, trying to fix the chord arrangement for my newest song. "And I told you not to call me that, _Emmy_,"

"What the fuck ever! You never wanna do anything but play your stupid guitar and write fuckin' love songs," Emmett plowed his way through my room, plopping down on the couch that was underneath my loft bed.

"Can you not break my couch; Mom was pissed when you wrecked the last one," I plucked at the strings and wrote down the chord.

I was trying my best to get this song figured out. It drove me crazy when I had an unfinished song, but I never had unfinished songs because I had never-ending inspiration.

Bella Swan.

This girl has driven me crazy ever since I can remember. She has always been there. She was in all my classes, our lockers were opposite each other and she sat only two tables over from me during lunch, giving me the perfect view of her.

I. Am. Addicted. To. Her.

I can hardly stand sitting next to her, not touching, not even talking, and just breathing her in. She was strawberries and freesia.

But I didn't have the balls to just talk to her, other than when we had a lab to do in biology. It didn't help that Bella Swan was the star in my nightly wet dreams. No matter what time I went to bed, how long I slept, Bella made an appearance in my dreams. When I woke up all I was left with was an aching hard-on and my hand. It's hard to talk to someone when all your mind can think about is ripping of their clothes and taking them on the lab table...

Bella Swan would be the death of me.

Everything about her, though, made me happy. Every time she smiled or laughed my heart would automatically miss a beat and I couldn't help but smile with her. Every small act of her unnoticed kindness made me feel that I should be just as compassionate as she is.

I'm so fucked up that I can't even tell her these things. I was so scared that if my inspiration rejected me, I would be stuck writing sad songs. Forever.

Emmett let out a loud sigh.

"Dude, there is nothing to do. Can you believe I can't wait to start school, just so I can have some form of entertainment," he chuckled, knocking his foot against my chair.

Summer in Forks wasn't like summer anywhere else. Forks only had a daily high of sixty-five degrees and a chance of rain was always attached to the forecast. We usually spent the rainy summer on vacation with our parents, Carlisle and Esme.

This summer was different though.

Dad claimed that there was too much going on at the hospital for him to leave. Since Mom refused to go without him, we were stuck in the house, stuck in Forks, for the whole summer. Emmett's boredom had finally hits its peak, I guess.

"Will you at least listen to my idea," Emmett asked, exasperated.

"Fine, you little bitch," I put my guitar off to the side and turned to face him. Emmett's stupid face lit up with a smile and he started into his 'fantastical idea'.

***

Summer in Forks was boring as hell. It didn't help that my best friends were away on vacation, leaving me alone in the this rainy hellhole.

You could only clean, read and surf the Internet for so long before it all became annoying and monotoned. And that's why I am now half-lying on my bed, all the blood rushing to my head as I have my dirty fantasies about Edward Cullen.

Who is he?

Well, let me tell you.

Edward Cullen is the guy who makes all the girls' panties drop. Yes, even mine. You see, Edward is everything a girl day dreams about. He's tall, handsome and has that very mysterious quality that girls just can't resist.

I have known him since preschool. And somehow, every year, we always end up in the same homeroom, with the same class schedules. We've even been lab partners for two years in a row. Despite this, I have never really talked to him except for when we were in lab.

Why? Well, you see with a guy like Edward Cullen, you can't just go up and talk to him. He's the type of guy where he would have a polite conversation with you but then zoom off as fast as he possibly could. Why this was, I wasn't sure. Maybe he was shy, like me. Or he thought he was too good for the girls that tried to talk to him.

Speaking of girls, I have never seen Edward with one. I mean, dating wise. This has led to the many rumors that he is gay. I personally don't think he is. Partly because at the talent show last year, Edward performed and he sang the most wonderful love song...I practically had an orgasm.

Mostly, though, I don't think my heart could take it if he was gay. What I often described to my friends as just a simple 'crush',was anything but.

I am in love with Edward Cullen.

Call it the fancy of a simple sixteen year old girl, but I couldn't help myself. He was amazingly perfect. From his long, messy bronze hair to his glowing emerald eyes to his double lip piercing, Edward Cullen made my lady bits tingle every time I heard his voice and every time he smiled.

In short, Edward Cullen was yummy and I wanted him in the worst way.

I wanted him to pounce on me and kiss me senseless. I wanted him to run his hands all over my body. I wanted him to rip off my clothes and take me on the lab table. I wanted him to-

A loud knock scared me out of my thoughts and onto the floor.

"Motherfuc-" I was interrupted by another knock, this one not as loud. I pulled myself up from the floor, rubbing my sore head as I made my way down the stairs and to the front door.

I flung the door open and my snarky answer was swallowed.

Standing on my front porch was Edward and Emmett Cullen. Good bye rational thinking.

"Uhm," Came my brilliant answer.

"Oh hey, Bella," Emmett greeted me as Edward stood there, silent, his eyes trained on his Chucks. "We knew you lived somewhere around here," He nudged Edward. "We were wondering if you could help us out with something," Emmett Cullen was Edward's equally as hot older brother. He was taller than Edward and much bulkier than him with curly, dark hair but the same green eyes as Edward.

I blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Help with what," I asked slowly. I probably sounded like I was mentally handicapped but it was not every day that the Cullen boys showed up on your door step asking for your help.

But why were they knocking on _my_ door?

"Well you see, we are kinda doing this experiment thing and we sorta need a camera guy, I mean, girl," Emmett said, rubbing the back of his neck with a smile. "So, if you're not busy or anything, maybe you could help us out,"

I only looked at Emmett, keeping my gaze away from Edward so I didn't eye-rape him.

What if this was you? What if Emmett Cullen with a silent Edward, came to your door and asked you to help them film something, would you do it?

"Sure," I agreed.

"Great!" Emmett exclaimed, clapping his large hand onto Edward's shoulder roughly. I grabbed my hoodie from the coat rack and followed Emmett and Edward, shutting the door behind me.

"So, Bella, let me give you the deets," Emmett started as he flung his long arm around my shoulder. "We've decided to mess with the townsfolk of Forks. We want to conduct a little experiment in the form of a prank,"

Edward spoke for the first time, interrupting Emmett, "We just want to see how pissed off people will get," He chuckled and I felt my heart speed up.

"O-oh," I said lamely. "What kind of prank," I asked, looking up at Emmett. His face was covered in a smile.

"You shall see, Bells, you shall see," He laughed heartily. I let my eyes trail over to Edward. He had his hands shoved into his hoodie pocket and as my eyes raced upwards to his face, I saw that he was looking at me too. I blushed for getting caught starring at him.

"Thanks," He muttered from his perfectly soft looking lips. "For helping us out," My blush intensified.

"No p-problem," I managed to smile. He smiled back at me, sending my heart into an uneven rhythm. I was led just a half mile away from my house; a slightly busier part of town.

"I'm so pumped," Emmett exclaimed as he bounced excitedly in his spot. I smiled and suddenly a video camera was put into my hands. I looked up to meet Edward's bright gaze. He quickly explained to me how the camera worked. I nearly lost it when he touched my hand as we both went to hit the On/Off button.

"W-well," he stuttered.

"Seems easy enough," I muttered, smiling up at him, despite my blush. He nodded, smiling and then ran to his place as Emmett raced across the street.

"Remember to keep us both in frame, Bella," Emmett instructed. I gave him the thumbs up as I adjusted the camera and hit the record button.

I only had to wait a couple of minutes to find out what exactly the prank was. I had been ripping my brain apart, trying to figure what it was the Cullen brothers were up to.

Edward and Emmett both crouched down and pretended to be pulling on a rope. I looked up from the camera to see it for myself. My brow furrowed as I tried to figure out what exactly they were doing.

A car was coming and I thought that they couldn't possibly fall for it. It was so clear to see that there wasn't anything there. But to my surprise the car actually slowed down and came to a complete stop as Edward and Emmett held a 'rope' across the street, seeming to block the car's path.

It took all I had to hold in my giggles.

The car honked it's horn but the Cullen brothers didn't release the 'rope'. You could see the driver was getting frustrated as they started to inch forward and finally just blowing past the boys and down the street. Edward and Emmett came up from their positions and shared a laugh.

"See, I told you," Emmett yelled smugly to his brother.

"Wow," I giggled, finally letting it out. "That was great," I smiled as I jogged over to Edward. It was so much easier to be around him, for some reason. Maybe it was because we had his brother as a barrier. Maybe it was because we were both more comfortable outside of our usual school setting. I wasn't sure what it was, but I was eternally grateful.

"Just wait Bella," Emmett bumped into me. He obviously didn't know that when you bumped into me, I fell down. I wasn't born with a sense of equilibrium, so I was always falling down or tripping over the air. The floor and I had a great relationship.

But before I could even start to fall over, two large hands were around my arms, keeping me upright. My eyes flew to Edward's and I thought I would pass out from being so close to him.

Luckily, Edward let go of me once he was sure I wasn't going to have my daily meeting with the ground.

"Th-thanks," I stammered. He gave me what could only be described as a crooked smile and nodded.

"No problem,"

"Jeez, sorry Bella," Emmett apologized. I rolled my eyes and waved him off. He smiled. "Well, wait until you see what else we have in store for the good people of Forks,"

And what they did nearly had me pissing my pants.

First they started with the usual, holding a 'rope' across the street while cars would stop. Sometimes they would recognize that it was just a trick, but for the most part people stopped and didn't go until Edward and Emmett acted like they dropped the rope. This in between time was the hilarious part. Most honked their horns, other rolled down their windows and yelled. Some even swore.

A fun fact about the people of Forks: They cuss like fucking sailors.

It only got better as Edward and Emmett expanded the prank. They would start off like they were pulling a rope but then they would stand up and walk towards the car and, don't you believe it, the cars actually backed up!

This when on for about an hour, and it just kept getting funnier as they kept expanding the prank. It was only when they wanted to include me that I got a little worried.

"What do I have to do," I asked, exasperated.

"All you have to do is pretend to be jumping roping, thats it," Edward explained to me as he rubbed my shoulder gently.

"What about the camera," I asked.

"We'll just have to set it up so that all of us will be in frame," He shrugged, but he didn't remove his hand from my shoulder. During the times when there was a lag in cars, we would all sit and talk. I never imagined it would be so easy to talk to Edward Cullen and to find that we had so much in common was amazing. We liked the same kind of, well, everything. From books to music to foods, we liked the same types of things. And when he saw the small tattoo on my wrist, the one that had 'love' written in an elegant script, he eagerly pulled off his hoodie and took off his shirt to show off the tattoo he had on his right shoulder; the word 'love' was sprawled across it in simple script.

I couldn't help but rake my eyes over Edward's back and run my fingers over the tattoo. His skin was so soft. I could practically feel the drool dripping down my chin as I imagined running my nails down his toned back.

He turned around and I could feel my mouth hanging open. I think a fly might have even flown in. Edward's body was better than any mental image I had ever conjured up. He wasn't bulky like his brother, rather, he was lanky but his muscles were still well defined.

I felt a jolt at my side and turned to look at Emmett who gave me a knowing look.

I quickly gathered my thoughts, "Wow, Edward. That's so amazing," Could I be any lamer?

"Thanks," He smiled and pulled his shirt back much to my displeasure. I think I needed to change my panties...

I was brought back to the present with a simple tug on my wrist.

"Come on," Emmett shouted. "I think I hear a car coming," He led me out to the middle of the street and then rushed to his side. "Ready, go!" He shouted and I turned to look at Edward who was already swinging his arm. I jumped in time with is arm, making it look like I was actually jumping roping.

"Go and stand with Edward. Act like your pulling with him," I stopped jumping, got in front of Edward and copied his position. The car was coming slammed on his brakes so hard I flinched but didn't release the pose.

"Shit," I heard Edward breathe behind me. I looked at him over my shoulder, but he was looking to Emmett, his gaze intense. Both of our attention was diverted when we heard a car door slam.

"What the fuck is wrong with you kids," A man's loud voice yelled. He was stomping over to Edward and I. Edward quickly stood us both up and moved me so I was behind him.

"It was just a prank, dude, calm down," Emmett jogged over to us, placing himself slightly in front of Edward, going into protective brother mode.

"Calm down," The man yelled and I flinched again. I felt Edward's hand grab mine and I held on tightly to it, enjoying the electricity that ran between us. "Calm down! I just blew the brakes out on my car! I've already called the cops and they're on their way," his voice was so loud. I was pressed against Edward's back, his hand still holding mine as my other hand gripped the fabric of his hoodie. I pressed my forehead against his back. It was then that I caught the magnificent scent that was Edward.

It was hard to describe while my brain was so affected by the scent. There was a faint trace of Axe and it was mixed with another warm type smell. Edward smelled like...home.

I was pulled out of my smelling by the large man's loud voice and the sound of police sirens.

"Edward," I gasped in a whisper. He cocked his head slightly to let me know he heard me. "My dad's the police chief. I can't get in trouble," I whispered to him. Yeah. My dad was in charge of the police department of Forks. I couldn't embarrass myself and him by getting into trouble like this. I had never really been grounded before but I could only imagine what Charlie would do if I showed up at the station in cuffs.

"-and you kids should just let me see your faces. You're in trouble anyways," The man yelled. We all had our hoods up and drawn over our faces due to the current drizzle. Well, at least he couldn't identify us.

"Emmett, we gotta get out of here. Bella's dad..." He trailed off. He only spoke loud enough for Emmett to hear him. "Imagine what Mom and Dad will do to us," I watched Emmett's face flash with horror but it quickly disappeared.

"We'll split up. You take Bella and hide," Edward nodded and I left go of his hoodie, getting ready to run.

"Now!" Emmett said in a quiet whisper and we started running. Edward and I headed back towards my house and Emmett ran across the street and into the woods. It was then that I heard the sirens, louder than ever. The police had arrived.

I kept my hand locked with Edward's as we ran. Just a few seconds after we started running, I tripped over something. Of course, I would fall down. Edward pulled me up and we started running again, taking to the woods.

He angled us west, towards the residential area that we both knew was on the another side of the woods. It was hard, trying to dodge the trees and trying not to trip.

We both panted as we broke free from the tree line. We stopped, deciding which way to go. I saw the perfect place as I dragged Edward behind me. He let me lead him as we ran across the street and towards a house I knew was empty. We ran into the back yard where I saw what I had been looking for. I quickly pulled the doors open and jumped inside with Edward, closing the door.

I tried to gain control of my breathing as I leaned against the wall of the shed I had pulled us into. I heard Edward next to me, trying to do the same. I slid down to the floor as I heard the thunder. Ah, so the storm they had predicted was upon us.

Suddenly, I heard Edward laughing. A loud laugh that filled the entire shed. At first, I thought he was going insane until I realized our exact situation. We were in a shed after running away from the cops, hiding so that we didn't get our asses hauled off to jail.

With this realization, I started laughing with him. We leaned against each, holding each other up as we laughed.

After awhile we calmed down.

"Did we really just do that," I asked, breathless.

"Yup," Edward nodded. He was suddenly very still. "Do you hear that," I focused my hearing and distinctly heard the pounding foot steps of some one running towards the shed. Without thinking, we both jumped up looking for a hiding spot. I looked down and saw a cabinet that ran the length of the shed. I opened the door to find nothing inside.

Edward crawled inside, laying on his back. He motioned for me to come inside with him. I didn't think, just acted as I crawled in, laying down on top of him as he closed the door. Just two seconds afterward, we heard the shed doors being opened and the sound of shuffling. Edward and I waited. I was gripping the fabric of his hoodie, trying to control my breathing. His arms were wrapped around my waist, holding me in place.

I tried not to think about the position we were in. Edward was much too tall for the cabinet, so he had his knees bent, to fit inside. I rested in between his legs, my hips resting on top of his.

I_ really_ needed new panties now.

I buried my face into Edward's chest, breathing in his scent. How creepy was I? Here I was, sniffing and practically cuddling with Edward even though it was very possible that we would be found and be in a shit load of trouble.

Yeah. I was up there on the creeper list.

After only ten seconds, we heard the doors shut again and the person walk away. Edward and I both let out sighs of relief. He pushed opened the door and I crawled out, trying not to kick him or anything. I fell out and onto the floor. I watched Edward crawl out and he laid next to me.

"That was only intense," I breathed. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, it was," He paused for a moment. "Shit!"

"What," I asked, alarmed.

"The camera," He rubbed his hands over his face. "My mom is gonna kill me," I only chuckled as I reached down to my hoodie pocket and pulled out the object I had tripped over.

"My camera!" Edward grabbed it from me and pulled me into hug which was rather awkward since we were still laying on the floor. He turned it on and we both watched the playback. The entire incident with the loud man had gotten recorded. Edward shut off the camera and looked at me with that crooked smile.

"Damn, that shit is going on YouTube," He shook his head and chuckled. I smiled but kept my eyes on him. He truly was a beautiful person, inside and out. I found myself reaching out and running my fingers across his cheek. He looked over at me, slightly shocked but then it faded into what only I could call contentment.

Edward lifted himself up and held himself so that he was hovering over me. He placed his hand on my cheek, running his thumb back and forth.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was amazed at the turn of todays events. I had gone from fantasizing about Edward Cullen to actually being with him. He hadn't rejected me. He hadn't pushed me away. No, he was just an inch away from my face, away from my lips. He seemed to pause for a moment and before he could react, I closed the distance between us and brushed my lips against his. It was then that his cell phone went off.

"Dammit," He swore as he lifted himself off of me and pulled his phone out of his pocket. I scrambled up from the dirty shed floor and brushed myself off, my face on fire and my back to Edward.

I couldn't believe that I did that. Maybe he had changed his mind when he had paused and I had just now made this an incredibly awkward situation.

"Hey Bella," Edward turned me so I faced him. He stared at me, his eyes seemed to be clouded with some type of emotion I couldn't read. From the corner of my eye I saw a flash of light and then a thundering boom. I quick glance out the window revealed that the storm was in full force now.

"Um, who was that," I asked, still looking out the window.

"Emmett," He answered. "He made it home. Apparently this storm is suppose to be pretty bad and they want everyone to stay where they are. So we can't exactly go home,"

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "My dad has probably been calling me and I'm not home," I explained when Edward asked what was wrong. He held his phone out to me. As I dialed the number, I let the story come together in my head.

"Hello," My father's gruff voice answered.

"Hey Dad,"

"Bella! Thank god, I tried calling the house but got no answer. Are you alright,"

"Oh yeah, fine. I'm stuck at Alice's house. I came over to feed and walk her dog,"

"That's right. You're pet sitting for her,"

"Yeah. So I think I'll just harbor down here and wait out the storm. I'll try and make it home as soon as it's over," I lied easily to my dad.

And he bought it. "Alright, sweetie. I'm just glad you're safe. Be careful, Bells,"

"You too, Dad,"

"Bye,"

I hung up the phone and handed it back to Edward, who slid it back into his pocket.

"I hate lying to him," I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Oh well," I sighed, dropping my hands and turning to face Edward. "So, what are we gonna do,"

He shrugged. "Well, we're stuck here,"

"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious," I smiled, rolling my eyes.

Edward chuckled and then, with the same playfulness on his face, he said, "There's something I wanna finish," And with that, he closed the distance between us and pulled my face to his. I was caught off guard but quickly engaged myself in the kiss, my hands going to his shoulders to fist the fabric of his hoodie. He put both his arms around me, pulling me closer, and lifting my feet off the ground. He walked us backwards until I felt him set me down on top of the cabinet that we had hid in. Edward stood between my legs, resting his hands on my hips

Holy shit. I was kissing Edward Cullen. He was kissing me back and it felt so..._right_. The initial spark between us had become a gentle hum of never-ending electricity. It made my hair stand on end, made my heart speed up, and acted like a magnet. I'm pretty sure I could go without food, water, and oxygen as long as I was able to kiss Edward.

We both pulled away, our breathing heavy and uneven as our bodies rested against one another, my legs around his waist. Edward rested his forehead against mine and I could feel his smile against my lips.

"You don't know...how long I've wanted...to do that," He breathed, completely surprising me.

"Really," I squeaked.

He chuckled. "Yup. I'm pretty sure I've liked you since preschool,"

**. . . **

"You're kidding me, right," I asked him, pulling my face away to look at him. He had a small, embarrassed smile and shook his head.

I laughed. Full on, belly aching laughing. Edward just stared and waited for me to calm down. Once I did, Edward wiped away the tear I had shed.

"Mind letting me in on the joke," He teased.

"It's just that, I've liked you for just as long," I said, shaking my head. Edward just stared at me in surprise.

"Why didn't you say anything," He asked me, his arm tightening around me.

"Why didn't _you,_" I retorted.

"I asked you first," Was his response.

"I asked you second," I crossed my arms which was quite difficult seeing as I still pressed against Edward.

"I never..." He struggled for the words. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to take the risk that maybe you didn't like me, that you would reject me," His voice was so small, his eyes drawn downward so I couldn't see the emotion in them. I smiled softly as I placed my hands on his cheeks, lifting his head to look at me.

"Never," I whispered and pulled his lips to mine. Our chaste, soft kisses soon turned into a heated battles of our tongues.

My hands went from being buried in his hair to pulling at his hoodie, trying to get the thick material off. Once it fell to the ground, I let my hands roam over his t-shirt covered chest and back, letting them find their way to the hem of his t-shirt, removing it just as quickly. My hands returned to his hair, letting out a quiet moan as Edward moved his lips to my neck.

***

I nearly lost myself at Bella's nearly silent moan. She had made quick work of my hoodie and shirt, both of them laying on the floor.

I silently growled as my lips touched her shirt; she was too covered. I removed her thin hoodie only to find a flannel button-up. Too impatient to unbutton her shirt, I ripped it off, popping off the buttons.

"Damn," I hissed as I took Bella in. Her heaving, covered beasts called to me, begging to be touched. And touch them I did. I let my hands cover them, feeling the already hardened nipples through her purple bra. My hands slid around to the back where I found the clasp and undid it, sliding it down Bella's arms.

Suddenly, Bella was covering herself, a blush spreading across her cheeks and down her neck.

"Bella," I whispered to her, moving her arms out of the way and pulling her close to me. I had to contain myself as I felt her soft chest against mine. I looked straight into her eyes, the usual brown nearly black with lust.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," I brushed my lips with hers. "You're beautiful,"

"Edward," She whispered as her arms came around my neck and she pressed harder against my lips. I let my hands slide down her neck and cup her breasts, running my fingers over the hardened pebbles.

***

Edward's words and actions had snapped something in me. I was suddenly emboldened and confident in what I was doing.

My hands found themselves sliding down Edward's chest, over his valley of abs and right to his belt buckle. I made quick work of it, along with the button and zipper on his jeans.

My brain didn't think about anything but the what was happening at that moment. Had I still had my rational and logical thinking, I would be stopping this. But rational thinking was gone the moment Edward's shirt landed on the floor. For once in my life, I was living for the moment.

I let my flats fall from my feet and used them to push down Edward's jeans, leaving them around his ankles and him in only a thin pair of boxers, his hard length standing up. My eyes were taken away from the tent in his boxers to the words and pictures on them.

"Family Guy," I smiled at Edward, who smirked at me.

"Gotta love Stewie," I felt his hands at the button and zipper of my jeans. He undid them and slid my pants off. Edward gulped and tore his eyes away from my panties. His dark eyes were suddenly unsure. I knew the question before he even asked.

"It's okay, Edward," I pushed his hair away from his face, placing a kiss on his chin. "I want this," I whispered in his ear. With that, Edward pulled down my panties, and his fingers were instantly at my folds, feeling the wetness.

"God, Bella," He hissed, sliding a finger along them. I wasn't prepared for the feeling that washed over me. My fingers had nothing on Edward's. I let out a gasping moan as he traveled his finger against my clit.

I let myself lean back, supporting my body by my elbows as Edward continued to dance his fingers against me.

God. The feeling he was creating felt like it was more than my body could handle. And as he pushed one finger inside me, it only intensified. The coil in my lower stomach was tightening in the best way.

It didn't feel like enough. I wanted Edward. All of him. I wanted to be with him in the closet, best, and worst way imaginable.

I sat up, and Edward pulled his hand away from me, no doubt thinking he had done something wrong.

I kissed him again, long and hard. "Edward," I whispered, licking his swollen bottom lip. "I want you, now," His eyes met mine and I could see that he wanted it too.

"Lay all the way back," He ordered as he pushed his boxers down. I did as he said and then felt him pull me down so that my bottom was almost all the way off the counter. He lifted my legs and I wrapped them around his waist, pulling him close. I didn't expect when I did this that his cock would slip inside of me.

I let out a loud moan that contained Edward's name but Edward's moan was louder than mine.

"Fucking shit," The words fell from his lips like a prayer. He didn't move and for that I was grateful. I wasn't a prude; I had taken care myself, thanks to my dirty Edward fantasies, but this was nothing compared to my or Edward's hands.

I was filled and stretched to the max. The feeling wasn't unpleasant, I just wasn't used to it.

"Are you alright," Edward asked, looking suddenly embarrassed. I shook my head, shifting slightly making both Edward and I hiss.

"It's just an odd feeling," I panted. "But I like it," This gave Edward the cue to start moving. He started off slow but then went faster and it was then that the friction finally caught up to me. The coil had tightened further and it left me panting and gasping Edward's name.

The thunder masked our heavy panting and when I choose to open my eyes to peek at Edward, he was illuminated in white light for just a split second and I saw his face twisted in pleasure. His eyes were on me and he started going faster.

The pressure building up inside me was unbearably amazing and it only got better when Edward rubbed his thumb against my swollen clit.

That was it. I shuddered and Edward's name left my lips in a loud gasp. The feeling was amazing, unlike anything I had ever given myself. It didn't even compare.

All the tension was released and it spread through out my lower body, turning me to Jello. I was left in a hazy bliss.

In the background I heard Edward gasp, swearing as he came and released himself in me, leaving a quick gush of warmth.

***

Watching Bella's face contort as she experienced her release was my undoing. Her walls clenched all around me and let myself give in to the pleasure.

"Fuck," I hissed.

I was spent as I let my cock slip out of Bella as her legs laid limp on either side of mine. She seemed to have recovered and was starting to sit up. I put my arms around her and pulled her towards me, hugging her close, breathing in her scent.

Bella hands were in my hair as she placed a kiss on my neck.

"That was wonderful, Edward. Thank you," She let her head rest in the crook of my neck.

"Anytime," I smiled against her hair and she laughed tiredly. What you'd think would be awkward, was actually really nice and content.

The storm outside decided to make itself present when a something hit the side of the shed, shaking it and pulling Bella and I out of our post-coital haze.

"Maybe we should get dressed now," Bella said and I nodded. I reached down and pulled up my pants. I picked up Bella's clothes, handing them to her. Once we were both dressed, I sat down and pulled Bella into my lap, holding her against me.

"Hey Bella,"

"Yeah," She yawned.

"I know we kinda did this backwards, but will you be my girlfriend," I whispered into her ear, brushing her hair back.

She turned to look up at me and smiled. "Of course," I brushed my lips against hers.

It was then that a song planted itself in my brain and I sang the line into Bella's ear. "_I am so happy knowing you are the one that I want for the rest of my days,_" I saw Bella's lips curve into a smile and then relax as she drifted off to sleep.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and typed out a quick text to Emmett.

_U r a genius._

A minute later I got a reply.

_I no. Just make me the best man at ur wedding and consider us even._

I smiled.

_Deal. _

* * *

**AN: Alrighty, so this was my one-shot for The Countdown to April Fool's Day hosted by Breath-of-twilight. I have links on my profile for it, so go and check it out cuz there are some ah-mazing one-shots on there. **

**So yeah. If you would want me to continue this, tell me in your review. **

**I'm working on the next chapter of Dreaming All Alone! It should be up in a couple of days. *fingers crossed* **

**I hope y'all enjoy! Muah!  
**


End file.
